Lily: Midnight Snacks
by Amiiix3
Summary: Lily's friend convinces her to go out for a midnight snack in the kitchens, but they meet up with some unexpected guests. Includes the Marauders, of course. LxJ oneshot.


It was midnight when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open with a tiny squeak. Two girls crawled out wearing night robes over their sleeping gowns.

The first began walking down the corridor as soon as she made it out of the portrait hole, but the second hesitated, looking up and down the dimly lit hall.

She bit her lip nervously, her prominent green eyes darting this way and that.

The first girl turned and sighed, exasperated, at her redhead friend.

She waved her hand impatiently.

"Are you coming or not?" She hissed, swinging her tassel of brown nighttime hair frizz over her shoulder.

The second girl combed her fingers anxiously through her mane of red curls.

"Are you sure…about this?" she asked, voicing her concern.

"Oh, Lily! You said you were hungry. It's high time you come and join the bad girls. Honestly, going to the kitchens at midnight. _First years_ do that!" Her friend said, annoyed.

"Oh, but Tammy-," but her friend cut her off.

"I'll have none of that. Now you get over here and _march!_" The girl said, unleashing her brunette fury. (Although it's the redheads that are known for their temper- no offense)

Lily reluctant shuffled over to her friend and stood glaring at the floor with her arms at her sides.

Normally she wouldn't have taken this standing up, but she _was_ awfully hungry, and her friend was right.

She looked up at the brunette expectantly. Tammy cocked her head to the side, raising her eyebrows. "What?"

"Kitchens…where?" she said as it was quite obvious.

"Ahh…you've never been there." Her friend smiled a mysterious smile, "You'll love it, really." She said, and proceeded to lead Lily down the darkening corridor.

A few minutes later, the two girls reached a large painting of a bowl of fruit on the third floor.

"Err… Tammy are you sure this is the right way… I mean…there's _fruit_ here." Lily said, looking around at the walls for some sort of entrance to a kitchen.

"Of course it is, don't be silly." Said Tammy, waving it off.

Lily stuck her tongue out at the back of the head of frizz.

Tammy reached out a finger and…

"…Tammy are you…_tickling_ the pear…in a _PAINTING_???" asked Lily, obviously fearing for her best friend's sanity. But her thoughts of white straight jackets were lost as she heard a faint giggle emit from the painting.

A handle popped up on the pear and Tammy reached out and grabbed it.

Lily was sure she heard voices coming from the room behind the painting, but pushed it to the back of her mind when they looked upon an empty kitchen, minus the house elves.

'_It was probably just the house elves talking to each other.' _She thought.

Tammy seemed to know the house elves fairly well, which made Lily wonder whether she really went to the library to return a book she forgot about all those other times…

'_Especially since she never seemed to leave with a book.'_ Lily mused.

She was brought from her reverie, though, as a head appeared out of thin air.

It was the head of a boy with messy black hair, and round wire-rimmed glasses.

Lily jumped back and gasped in shock, as did Tammy…though less gracefully.

Tammy sent a bowl flying out of an elf's hands and almost fell on it, too.

The head of James Potter laughed, and right before their eyes, his body appeared out of thin air; along with three other boys.

A boy with sandy colored hair and a pale face stood behind James, smiling softly: Remus Lupin.

Another boy stood behind Remus, he had a fine structured face and a childish grin. His dark black hair fell into his eyes elegantly and he seemed to be at ease with himself at all times: Sirius Black.

Finally, there was a mousy looking boy who had hovered in the background. He had a pointed nose, watery eyes, and he was shorter and chubbier than the other boys, giving them admiring looks every now and then, and frightened ones to the girls: Peter Pettigrew.

Lily and Tammy gaped at the boys, and Lily thought she caught a flash of silver before Sirius casually threw his robes over a small lump in his pocket.

He saw her watching and gave her a small wink to which she replied by rolling her eyes.

"What are you doing here at this time? Midnight, I ask you. You know, I'm a 6th year prefect, I can report you if you don't get to bed this instant." Said Lily, taking her authority roll.

"Oh and what are _you_ doing here?" asked James, his eyes twinkling mischievously as he watched her struggle.

"I…well…I…me and…well, we just fancied a snack!" said Lily defensively, blushing.

Tammy was watching Lily with an amused expression and Lily couldn't help but feel her friend wasn't doing a very good job of backing her up.

"Aye, aye, _Lily Evans_ on a stroll at midnight…I think, Tammy, you've corrupted her." Sirius teased, smiling gleefully.

Lily backed away, "Now whatever you're thinking of, you just stop it right now, you hear? I'm a prefect and I'll put a stop to-,"

She was interrupted by a tug on her robes. Looking down, Lily saw a little house elf. It asked her in a squeaky voice, "Miss, what can Sheely get you to eat, miss?"

Lily stared down at the little elf with a curious expression on her face. Then she looked around at the Marauders and Tammy.

Sirius took it in his stride, charming the elf as he did to most people. "Well, I, and I speak for most of the people in this room, would like something sweet to eat, wouldn't you think Sheely?"

He began, looking around at everyone arrogantly.

Lily huffed.

"Yes, Mister Black, sir." Said Sheely. Before Lily could blink, a hundred house elves were gathered around them with trays held above their heads.

Lily felt her mouth watering as she looked at all the goodies piled high on the elegant trays.

There were pumpkin pasties, Bertie Botts, Chocolate frogs, blueberry pie, peach cobbler, cake, whipping cream, fudge, cookies…

And an array of colorful sweets she couldn't even start to name.

Lily looked around to see Tammy and the Marauders already sitting on a table and eating greedily.

Tammy turned and gave a short nod of her head, indicating the seat next to her, and turned back to stuff another cake into her already full mouth.

Lily clambered over the edge of the bench and delicately picked up a chocolate frog, unwrapping it slowly, though her stomach was rumbling hungrily.

She felt someone's eyes on her and looked up to see James staring straight at her from across the table. She cocked an eyebrow as if to say 'What?'. He shook his head and looked down at her chocolate frog. She did too, only to find that it had hopped away.

Looking back up, she saw that James was red in the face from laughing and kicked him lightly under the table.

"Having a little too much fun, I'd say, Miss Evans, Mister Potter?" Sirius said teasingly.

Lily blushed and started on a pack of Bertie Botts: Every Flavor Beans.

Luckily, Tammy didn't seem to notice, she and Remus were in deep conversation, otherwise Lily would never live it down.

A few minutes later, Remus stood up. He pat his stomach and smiled warmly at everyone.

"Well, I'm quite full, I think I'll head back." He very subtly kicked Peter who immediately stood up and stuttered a quick 'me too.'

Tammy stood up as well, "Yes, I agree I think I'll leave too." Just as Sirius had stood up and grinned his handsome girl-swooning grin at Tammy, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I would love to accompany you, love." He said.

Lily and James both stood up.

"Okay, I'll come too then, Tammy." Said Lily, swinging her legs over the bench.

"Oh no, Lily you stay here and keep eating, you did say you were hungry, right? And you haven't eaten a thing." Her friend said scoldingly, "I'll meet you back in our dorm, hmm?"

Remus gave her one last soft, sweet, yet somehow amused and mysterious, smile. And they all left, leaving Lily and James alone in the kitchen…with a hundred house elves.

James looked around nervously and ran a hand through his hair.

"Err…so it…they all left." He finished stupidly and Lily smiled as he turned faintly pink and ran another hand through his hair, muttering.

"Yes. It feels funny, that they all left like that…" she replied, half to herself.

James nodded, "You're right."

They sat in an awkward silence for awhile. James, adjusting his glasses every now and then, and Lily picking invisible pieces of lint off her robes.

James looked up after awhile, "Do you fancy getting out of here, heading back to the tower now?" he asked.

Lily smiled, "I'd love to, James," and started towards to exit, but James didn't follow. "What's wrong?" she asked him, concerned.

He shook his head, "I-you called me James…?"

Lily merely laughed and lead the way out of the kitchen. They walked in silence.

Lily had an array of thoughts going through her head.

'_Oh he looked so cute when he blushed. His hair does look quite good messed up and he does it when he's nervous. _

**_What are you saying, woman! It's James Potter for crying out loud._**

_Yes, but he looked absolutely adorable…_

_**And he's also an arrogant prat.**_

_But a very handsome arrogant prat…and he seemed nice today really, he never said anything mean or arrogant…or anything._

_**Well he was probably tired. And you are too.'**_

Lily yawned. James looked at her immediately, "Sleepy?" he asked. She nodded.

They walked in silence until they reached the 6th floor. Lily was walking slightly behind James and staring at the floor, so she didn't see when he stopped walking and she ran right into him, almost falling over before he caught her.

"Shhh…" he whispered, pointing to the large shadow of a curious kitten, she knew to be Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. She was always on the prowl. Filch had only gotten her last year and he'd taught her everything he knew about catching students.

Lily and James pressed themselves against the wall, hiding from the prowling feline.

They heard a shuffle that could only mean…

"Filch." Said James shortly, and before she knew what was happening, Lily felt herself being yanked.

She heard a quiet click and realized that she was standing in a…

"Broom closet???" she hissed to the general direction of where she though James to be.

"Yea…well…" he said and, as her eyes adjusted, she could see him rubbing the back of his neck looking frustrated.

"Well…" Lily started, her tone forced- calm, "Do you think he's gone yet?"

She could see the outline of James pressing his ear against the door.

He was like that for so long that she was about to say something when he clapped his hand over her mouth.

She struggled against him, letting out little squeaks every now and then.

Then she heard a muffled voice outside the door, "Probably the mice, have to tell Dumbledore about that." And then heard footsteps leaving.

James removed his hand from her mouth, but he didn't step away. He was standing extremely close to her. She could feel the heat from his body.

"Sorry bout' that, he might have heard you." James stated.

Lily felt nervous for some reason.

Suddenly, James was leaning in, he was an inch from her face when…

"I think this would be the perfect place to...ooooooh..." Sirius Black was standing outside the broom cupboard, Tammy behind him, blushing a brilliant shade of red...

**(A/N): I decided on just a cliffhanger/ abrupt ending. It wasn't getting anywhere and I only wanted a one-shot so I wasn't sure how to end it.**

**Feedback would be appreciated as would be Reviews and Suggestions **

**PlzkThnx.**


End file.
